Gonna Get You Back
by rachelstana
Summary: Rachel finally gets her moment on top. A sequel to 'Education'.


"You're kidding, right Mr. Schue?"

"No, Santana. You're partnered with Rachel, and that's final."

"Oh, come on, at least reconsider it! This is just asking for another cat fight."

"My decision is final, Santana. Now stop arguing and go work on your assignment with Rachel."

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes, turning around to see Rachel chatting to Kurt and Mercedes about something neither of them really seem to care about in the slightest. This was bad, very bad. Ever since their little hook up in the showers, Rachel had been avoiding the Latina in anyway possible. She'd take the long way to classes, avoid going to her locker if she knew Santana was going to be there, and most unusual of all, she was making herself late to Glee and leaving early as to avoid any chance of Santana trying to talk to her. All of this with a knowing smirk, knowing she was depriving Santana of the one thing she had wanted since their evening in the locker rooms: bluntly, an orgasm.

Rachel looked at her, smiling slightly as she stood and walked over at her, that damn smiling burning into Santana's glare. "So, we're partners for this assignment then?"

Santana nodded, watching as Rachel licked her lips, obviously to tease her.

"Great then!" She clapped her hands together, smiling brightly, just like she would for any other glee assignment. "We can have this room today then, I already asked Mr. Schue." She moved closer, placing her lips against Santana's ear, trying to make it look like they were hugging to everyone else. "And we'll have it all to ourselves," she whispered hotly, pulling away and skipping off to her confused looking boyfriend.

Santana stood there, still speechless. Rachel was good, but Santana wouldn't give in so easily though, or at least she'd try not to.

Santana sat in the choir room, breathing slowly as she fiddled with her skirt, trying to keep her mind off the girl who was babbling nonsense and looking incredibly sexy at the same time. She never got this way, not even with Puck or Brittany. Santana was not stupid though, she knew why she was acting so damn crazy. Rachel was a girl who was making her chase her, a total tease, and someone she can't ever have. It wasn't that she wanted to date the girl, god no. She just wanted Rachel to fuck her into oblivion.

"Are you even listening to me, Santana?"

Santana looked up, rolling her eyes, attempting to look as uninterested, which was fairly easy. "Not really, your talk of Barbra is rather boring."

"The assignment is to do a love song, Santana."

"Yeah, and Barbra just screams romance.."

Rachel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and making that same face she made whenever Brittany had claimed to be a better singer than anyone else in glee. "Well Santana, if you're so brilliant, why don't you make a suggestion instead of stare at your Cheerio outfit?"

Glaring, Santana stood, forcing Rachel into a chair and looking down to her. "Okay, then keep your mouth shut while I explain this clearly enough for you, Man Hands." She moved a bit away from her, turning to face the still pissed looking Rachel. "Alright, so I believe romance is stupid, which I'm sure you could guess." Rachel nodded, still looking pissed. "So, I see this assignment more of a way to piss of Schuester than anything." At this, Rachel rose an eyebrow, obviously intrigued. "And what better way to piss him off than by pulling another 'Push It' moment?"

"Alright, you've got me completely intrigued. You obviously have a song in mind... Care to share?" Rachel grinned, knowing why Santana had sex on her mind still, even if it had been several days since their shower adventures.

Santana smirked, not really bothering to answer as she let the words flow from her mouth.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__Give it to me now, give it to me now__  
__Give it to me now, give it to me now_  
Rachel rose her eyebrow again, slightly confused.

_I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes__  
__And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'__  
__Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave__  
__But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy___

Right then, her eyes went wide, heart beginning to race, especially since Santana was starting to dance to it, moving towards her. Was it possible to get wet from a few lyrics in a song?  
_  
__I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line__  
__While the Dirty Birds kick for t'ree__  
__And if you like in the club we can do it__  
__In the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P.__  
__Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top__  
__Lick it don't stop, keep the door locked don't knock while the boat rock__  
_Apparently so. Rachel attempted hard to focus, but her mind was racing at a million miles per hour. She had promised to torture Santana for not letting her be on top, by wearing shorter skirts and tighter tops, but now she was beginning to reconsider everything. Obviously, Santana was up for being bottom, so why was she waiting?

_I wanna get you in the bath tub__  
__With the candle lit you give it up till they go out__  
__Or we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concert__  
__Cause you know I got sold out__  
__Or red carpet di-_

Her singing was cut off by Rachel nearly tackling her as she locked lips with her, eyes closing in response. Santana intertwined her fingers in Rachel's hair while she backed her up, Rachel forcing her against the piano, eliciting a small whimper from Santana at the force of her body being pushed against the piano.

"Fuck, Berry."

"Shut up," Rachel hissed against her lips, lifting her so she sat on the piano, pulling away just enough to see the bit of fear and lust in Santana's eyes. "No talking during."

Santana groaned, feeling Rachel taking little to no time getting to what she wanted. Her hand was cupping Santana's heat through drenched spankies, fingers gliding up and down her covered slit. "You're so wet."

"I thought you said no talking during," Santana breathed out in several breaths, hardly able to contain herself from the sensations Rachel was giving her.

"I meant for you, not for me. Now shut up."

Santana mentally smirked, closing her eyes and letting her head tilt back. Obviously Rachel was a better top than she had imagined.

Her lips locked onto Santana's neck, sucking the skin harshly there. It wasn't tender or gentle, it was forceful and, if Santana was honest, really hot and a huge turn on. Rachel's fingers were quickly removing the spankies, grinning evilly against Santana's neck. "No panties?"

Santana shook her head, gasping when she felt Rachel's fingers against her opening, trying hard not to make any noises.

"I don't want to hear a single word, got it Lopez?"

Forcing herself to nod, Santana braced herself against the piano, gripping it and squeezing her eyes shut.

"No."

Santana opened them, looking to Rachel, confused as she pulled her fingers away from where she needed them most and teased her against her inner thigh.

"Keep them open. I want to see just how much you're enjoying this, since you can't make a single noise during this."

She nodded, only so Rachel would know that she had heard her, but it was nearly impossible to. Her heart was pounding, feeling light headed as Rachel's hand left her again.

Santana bit her bottom lip hand, almost breaking the skin as Rachel forced three fingers into her without any warning or attempt to tease. She was horny, and that was mostly due to Santana's teasing during that damn song. Only one time of sex and Santana already knew how to drive her crazier than Finnocence ever would.

Her fingers moved agonizingly slow, Santana trying to pick up the pace with her hips, but Rachel grabbed hold of them, keeping them in place. "Now, now Santana, we don't want to rush this, now do we?" Santana's eyes pleaded with Rachel as her fingers kept the same, slow pace. She wanted to beg for more so badly, but she knew that if one noise that wasn't her breathing was made, she'd be left to suffer once again. So she stopped her movements, letting out a slow breath to try and calm herself. "Good girl."

Rachel looked at Santana's pleading eyes as her fingers kept pace, sighing slightly. "I guess, for being a good girl.." Her lips moved, going against her ear. "I can give you release." Her teeth bit down on Santana's ear lobe, almost making her moan, but she fought it by locking her lips with Rachel's once again. Rachel's tongue forced it's way into Santana's mouth, finding no fight for dominance from Santana as her legs wrapped around Rachel, pulling her close as her fingers began to move at a shockingly quick pace.

Santana wanted so badly to just shut her eyes from the overload of feelings she was experiencing, but she knew that would mean Rachel's fingers ceasing their movement. And no way in hell was that happening, especially since she was so close to the edge.

Seeing how badly she was suffering, Rachel pushed her thumb hard against Santana's clit, hearing the fainest whimper but deciding to ignore it. "Come for me, Lopez. And say my name." Her eyes locked onto Santana's half hooded ones. "My actual name."

Santana's walls began to close around Rachel's fingers and she picked up more face, smirking when she felt Santana finally topple over the edge. "Fuck, Rachel!" Her head tilted back, eyes rolling in the back of her head as Rachel's fingers slowed their pace, letting Santana ride it out.

Breathing back to normal, she lifted her head to see Rachel sucking her fingers clean, making her grin. "About time, Berry. I was fucking dying."

Rachel shrugged, handing Santana her spankies. "Should've let me be on top."

Santana laughed, sliding off of the piano and sliding the still damp spankies on. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

Rachel grinned, looking at her. "So this isn't a one time thing?"

Santana shook her head, grabbing Rachel by the waist and pulling her to her. "Nope.. You've got a bit more to learn about sex before your training is over."


End file.
